


Bitter Sweet 16

by emma_and_orlando



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday Party, Drunkenness, First Meetings, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sad Yuri, Some child inappropriate language/presents, Underage Drinking, Victor the birthday planner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/pseuds/emma_and_orlando
Summary: Yuri hates his birthday.Every time he thinks about it his mind turns grim. Yuuri and Viktor want to change that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is not centered around romance, it's more about how Yuri got to celebrate his birthday with friends for the first time and have a good time. So if you're hoping for too much romance, then I'll have to disappoint you, but thank you for coming along :)

Yuri hates his birthday. 

Not the regular amount of hate he has for every day things such as Katsudon and his fart face boyfriend Viktor. 

But for his birthday he had this very specific reserved amount of hate, because throughout his life he has been disappointed, let down, forgotten and pushed away in whatever aspect his birthday might be mentioned. 

He couldn't recall one fun memory about his past birthdays without his mind turning grim. 

And Yuri didn't like sad stories, especially not sad stories about himself. Besides, it was absolutely none of anyone's business why Yuri didn't celebrate his birthday and just wanted to be left alone.

Not that Viktor Nikiforov was much of a listener anyway. 

"Yurio, what about a nice DIY spa party?" 

Yuri groans, putting his face in his hands on the table. "Stop reading that idiotic website, for your information, I'm not twelve anymore." 

"Oh I got it! A karaoke party!" 

Yuuri makes a noise at the back of his throat, sitting on the table next to Yuri's head. "Let's not do that Viktor." Taking pity on Yuri. "It's supposed to be a birthday, not a traumatic event." 

"What's the difference?" Yuri mumbles under his breath. Followed by a long moment of silence from the other two around the table. 

"Oh Yurio..." Viktor pouts while Yuri rolls his eyes at the comforting hand in his hair. 

"I don't want to talk about this." 

Yuuri and Viktor share a glance over his head. Both looking very skeptical, while Yuri is well aware they won't be giving him peace for his "big day". 

"Yuri... What about we keep it simple?" Yuuri suggests gently, motioning for Viktor to put his phone away with his free hand before he can give a suggestion that'll throw Yuri off completely. 

"Like, not doing anything at all, simple?" 

Yuuri shook his head. "Close to that. But just us and some friends hanging out at home. Some cake, maybe some drinks. Just having a very small come-together." 

"Like a cool slumber party!" Viktor adds with a confident smile.

"But different." Yuuri finishes to make it sound like less of a big deal. 

Yuri takes it in, lifting his head up to look at Yuuri. "That sounds stupid." Before adding hesitantly, "I mean, who'd come to a come-together for me?" 

Viktor slams his hands on the table excitedly, startling both Yuri and Yuuri. "I have set up a guest list!" Already scrolling through his phone again.

Yuuri coughs, pointedly looking at Viktor. "Keep it intimate, okay?" 

Viktor winks at Yuuri. "I got it, Luchik." 

Yuri cringes at the nickname, but can't help but not entirely mind the idea of having an event completely focused on him and him alone. Even if the event itself was small and, as Yuuri said, intimate. 

"If anything sets me off, I'm out." He says to make his opinion very simple and very clear for even a fool such as Viktor to understand. 

Yuuri nods solemnly. "Understood." 

Viktor just cheers.

♔♔♔♔♔

Yuri didn't really know what to expect from the birthday party Yuuri and Viktor had set up a couple of weeks after the dreadful conversation. 

He'd been half convinced they'd forgotten all about it, or went completely full out on the supposed-to-be-small-come-together. But when he arrived at their apartment a few hours before the actual party, he had to admit to himself he was slightly impressed. 

The room wasn't decorated or anything extravagant like Yuri had feared, but there was a table with candy's and one with alcoholic drinks. There were a number of mattresses thrown onto the floor alongside countless pillows and blankets for the slumber-part of the party. 

But yeah, he wasn't THAT impressed, really. 

"And?" Viktor asks from behind him, resting one hand on Yuri's lean shoulder. "Is this sweet sixteen worthy?" 

Yuri pretends to inspect the room for another time. "I guess it can pass." Shrugging Viktors hand from his shoulder to walk into the spacious kitchen to greet Yuuri.

"Was that all his doing?" Yuri asks, hopping up on the counter watching Yuuri ice a few  delicious smelling cupcakes. 

"Good afternoon Yuri, nice to see you again Yuri." Yuuri says flatly, trying to demonstrate Yuri how to start a normal conversation. 

"Yeah yeah," Yuri says, rolling his eyes. "You too, now did Viktor do all that?" 

Yuuri smiles, looking up at him. "You'd be surprised how good he can listen sometimes." Feeling proud of what he and Viktor had accomplished together. 

Just as Viktor comes strolling into the kitchen and kisses his fiancé on the cheek. "I hear all that's meant to be heard. And all that's meant to kept silenced will go unheard." 

Yuri groans at the display of affection and Viktors coach talk, putting his hands in front of his face. "Don't take away my innocence yet." 

"You'll be 16 in less than 12 hours now. I think it's time for the talk as well now we're on the subject." Viktor jokes, making both the Yuri's go red. 

"Please, don't." Yuuri begs at the same time as Yuri threats, "I'm fucking leaving." 

Viktor chuckles, once again kissing his flustered fiancé and ruffling Yuri's long hair. "So easily embarrassed." Before leaving towards the living room again. "I still have some presents to pack so no peeking Yurio!" 

Yuri rolls his eyes. "As if I care." Before watching over Yuuri's baked goods again. "Got anything to keep me from starving, Katsudon?" 

Yuuri looks after Viktor as he leaves the room, a fond look in his eyes before turning to Yuri. "Everything here is meant for the party Yurio." 

Before going to the fridge and pulling out left over homemade pizza. "Hmm?" Holding it up questioningly. 

Yuri makes grabby hands for it, before hesitating. "You made it right, not Viktor?" 

Yuuri starts to laugh, putting the pizza in the microwave. "Do you ever see Viktor cooking around here?" Before turning back to whipping his cream for the remaining cupcakes. 

"No." Yuri considers. "But one has to play the housewife at the end of the day." 

Yuuri dibs his spoon into the bowl before smearing it onto Yuri's nose. "It might be your birthday, but don't be rude." 

Yuri looks crosseyed at the tip of his nose, before using his fingers to get it off. "Oh please, stop acting like you don't love this." 

Yuuri pretends not to hear him and continues working on his cream. "I have no idea what you're talking about." 

Yuri was about to say something, before Makkachin comes running into the kitchen enthusiastically. Barking up at Yuri. 

"Hey there." Yuri waves down at him, bending over to pet his soft furred head. "Are you tired of being there with Viktor, I can only imagine." 

"Yurio!" Yuuri warns again with a smile creeping to tug at his lips. "You're being cheeky again." 

Yuri just sticks his tongue out in response, ducking away when Yuuri's spoon aims for his nose again. 

♔♔♔♔♔

It was five minutes before the party and Yuri began to worry. 

Like seriously worry.

Yuuri and Viktor didn't understand that worry. In their minds, everyone was simply late or right on time. But for Yuri it felt like nobody really wanted to come to something centered around him. 

"I might as well go home." He grumbles, Makkachin barking before settling between Yuri's legs. As if the ground him from leaving.

"Don't be so stressed Yurio. It's your party, you should be excited now." Viktor chastises him. "The sun is just settling, they'll be here in no time." 

"Plus," Yuuri adds helpfully. "They're probably carpooling, so if one is late, all are late." 

Yuri huffs, crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't even know why I care." Refusing to pet Makkachin, even while the dogs nose bumps against his chest repeatedly. 

"They'll be here, Yurio." Viktor says for the good measure. "And then the party can get started." Petting Makkachin so Yuri can stay stubborn and the dog could get some attention. 

"Whatever, I didn't want a party-" Yuri starts to say before the doorbell rings five times. 

Viktor rushes from their position on the mattresses, with Makkachin hot on his heels. 

"Chris!" He calls out happily. "And Phichit!" Both of the guests cheer happily, hugging Viktor as much as they could with the enormous amount of presents in their arms. 

"Hey guys! Makkachin!" Phichit says happily, walking into the apartment with the dog circling around his feet. 

Yuuri stands up to take the stack of presents from him and places it on the table reserved for presents. Already half filled with presents from Yuuri, Viktor, the Nashigori family and Mari who couldn't be here. 

"Oh Yuuri long not seen!" Chris calls, walking into the room and letting Viktor close the door. "Where is the birthday boy?" Placing the presents on to of Phichits and hugging Yuuri tightly.

Yuri sits up from the corner of the room to greet the first guests. Not sure how to word his relief and gratitude. "Hello." So he doesn't.

Phichit pulls him into a hug. "Happy birthday Yurio!" 

Yuri doesn't move to wrap his arms around Phichit, he merely stands there taking it. "Not officially my birthday yet."

"Oh Yuri," Chris says happily. "Who cares for those silly rules. Happy birthday." Turning the already half awkward hug into a very awkward group hug. 

Viktor and Yuuri watch them fondly from the door, leaning against each other. "Look at little Yurio being peppered with affection." Viktor says softly enough for only Yuuri to hear. 

"He's growing so fast now." Yuuri whispers, before the doorbell rings again, this time drawn out long and loud. 

Followed by cheers and happy shouts. 

Yuuri tentatively opens the door, only to get pushed backwards again by an entire group of happy birthday shrieking skaters. 

Mila, Emil, Georgi, Kenjirou, Leo, Seung and JJ come running and yelling into the apartment. Taking Viktor and Yuuri with them while they go for a group hug with a perplexed Yuri.

"What the hell-" Before Yuri is pretty sure he couldn't breathe anymore because of the amount of people suffocating him. 

He tries to glare at a Viktor from over the other guests, but fails to find him because of his height. 

"Oh! Koshmarik happy birthday!" Mila says in Russian over everyone else. Standing right in front of Yuri with a happily flushed face. 

Yuri tries to look her straight in the eyes, but everyone kept moving and swirling around and before he could register it he was right in front of JJ. 

"Hello there Yuri-chan, happy birthday. I can't wait for you to open my present, it'll be the best."  

"Oh JJ you're full of crap, my present will be the best one." Chris says, bumping his hips against Yuri's making him almost lose balance. 

Yuri wasn't sure why he ever thought this was going to be a good idea. 

♔♔♔♔♔

After what felt like forever, but were only a long five minutes, the group came loose from one another and placed the remaining gifts on top and under the table. 

"Now we're going to drink." Viktor says, while he and Yuuri filled a tray of glasses with a vodka rich Moscow Mule. 

Everyone sat down on the mattresses in a circle. Chatting away happily and taking their drinks when offered one. 

"Is Yurio even old enough to drink?" Kenjirou asks suddenly, making Yuri frown at him. 

"You're not that much older!" Followed by a loud laugh from Chris. 

"We have no real legal drinking age here in Russia." Viktor says, giving Yuri the last drink. "You're not allowed to sell anything to kids under 18." 

Yuri sniffs at the drink experimentally. He never had a alcohol drink before in fear of his figure and ending up like some of his wasted uncles. 

"It smells like mint." And the country jar was funny. "How can this taste good?" He asks doubtfully. 

Yuuri and Viktor sit down next to Yuri with their own drinks clutched between his fingers. 

"This drink is for us to open the party, get a little in the mood, and bless Yurio with his first alcoholic drink." Viktor says, motioning for everyone to raise their glasses. 

"To Yurio." Viktor adds, raising his glass and looking at his friends in the circle. "And to a long beautiful-" 

"Skating career." Yuri finishes, making everyone chuckle and cheer. Before raising their glass and starting to drink. 

Viktor finishes his drink in one go. Kissing Yuuri on the cheek and making him splutter. 

Yuri grimaces at the lingering burn in his throat. But he blames his facial expression on Viktor kissing Katsudon. 

"Oh that was bad." Kenjirou says, taking the glass of water Yuuri had prepared for the younger drinkers. "Thank you." 

Yuri immediately felt the effects, if he was honest with himself. Everything got a little lighter and he felt the embarrassing need to giggle. 

"Look at Yuri getting all flushed." Georgi says, unable to keep himself from smiling as well. 

"Oh please, you haven't even finished your drink." Mila yells from across the circle. Laughing and pointing at Georgi's half empty glass. 

Viktor gets up again, "Chris help me pass around the shots." 

"Oh I'm in!" Chris says, pretending not to almost stumble over his feet on the unstable mattress. 

"Are you going to get us completely wasted before the fun begins, Viktor?" Emil asks, placing his drink behind him on the floor.  

Chris brings over a trey of shots and hands it around the circle while Viktor gets everyone a chocolate bar. "The fun has already begun if there's alcohol." 

Yuuri groans, looking at Yuri. "A party can be fun without alcohol. We just wanted to be here for your first round of shots. Surrounded by friends and positivity." 

"Whatever." Yuri takes two shots from Chris and a Twix from Viktor. "If this is how you celebrate, than that's how it will go." 

Makkachin comes to lean against Yuuri and look up at Yuri with puppy eyes, begging for the chocolate bar. 

"I don't think so you silly duck, dogs can't have chocolate." Yuri scolds him, holding his shots in one hand and the bar in the other away from Makkachin. 

"It's silly goose, Yuri. Not silly duck." Seung says as if it's obvious, making JJ and Chris laugh, who was once again seated back in the circle. 

"What are you talkin' bout Makkachin is a dog, not a goose." Leo called, sounding completely scandalized. 

And everyone burst out laughing. 

♔♔♔♔♔

After the Moscow Mule and two- no three shots of Vodka, Yuri felt as if his bones had become extremely heavy, but at the same time his mind lighter than a feather. 

At some point Viktor put on some music, dimmed the lights and told everyone to serve themselves by the snack and alcohol tables. 

Everyone started to act utterly ridiculous, but Yuri couldn't complain because he was going along just as bad. 

"This one is from Mari." Viktor says, handing over the big yellow square box. 

Yuri dropped it into his lap, not feeling very steady and slightly slumping against Mila next to him. 

"What would she even give me?" He wondered for a second before opening the present. 

"Is that what I think it is!" Leo shrieks, crawling towards Yuri with little amount of balance. 

"What is it!?" JJ asks, unable to see now Leo's butt was in front of his vision. 

"Cat-opoly!" Yuri says happily. His cheeks flushed with excitement and alcohol. Clutching the box to his chest. "Thank you Mari!" He says towards the ceiling, as if she would be able to hear him through the sky

Viktor quickly snaps a picture of the scene with his phone, before Yuri would notice. The alcohol making him looser but not far away like the other skaters. 

"We can call her if you want?" Yuuri offers, sitting further away next to Seung so they weren't in the midst of all the hassle. 

"Noooo!" Mila groans. "There's like a million more presents to open!" 

"Yeah, let's continue. You still haven't opened mine." 

Viktor walks to the present stack and hands over the four presents from Chris.

Yuri unpacks the first one, which felt soft to his fingers and easily squeezable. "It's a bathing suit?" 

"A cat bathing suit to be specific." Chris says matter of factly. "Do you like it?" 

Yuri fumbles with it for a moment. Looking at it long enough for his brain to almost crack. 

"I like it. Thanks." 

Chris cheers. "Now the next one, come on." Moving Leo aside to sit in front of Yuri and in result blocking more view from Yuuri, Seung and JJ. 

Yuri grabs the next one without much care. It's square and light, not giving a clue of the content inside. 

He doesn't take his time ripping it open, to reveal a box of Sir Richard's Condoms.

"Chris. What the hell!" Yuri growls, pushing Chris on his back with a light push. Landing softly on the mattress. 

"It's a big deal Yurio. Now I get to call myself the man who bought you your first condoms." 

Yuri doesn't give him the satisfaction of saying that by all means, that wasn't true. Yakov and his grandfather had both been very strict when it came to Yuri going into puberty and traveling a lot around the world. Easily said: don't get any STD's Yuri. 

Viktor looked like he knew exactly what Yuri was thinking about, but he doesn't comment on it. 

Mila starts to laugh, grabbing the box from Yuri, before he started to wack Chris' head with it. "See, the money went to charity and its vegan friendly." 

"I'm the last person to care for vegan friendliness." Yuri deadpans, but steps away from Chris to open his two less exciting gifts. 

A grumpy cat calendar and a package of penis pasta. 

After that it all went pretty fast. 

Phichit had found a beautiful cat tea set, four cups, a teapot, spoons and a few packages of tea. Leo gave an umbrella with undeniably cute cat ears. Mila gave him a diet recipes book he'd been eyeing for a while. JJ's present wasn't taken very seriously, for it was a P.2 silicone ring, designed for prostate massages and some lube while he was on it. The Nishigori family gifted him personalized photo album from last skating season. Kenjirou came with an advanced twister game Yuri sure knew he would enjoy. Emil had some Tabby James Premium Organic Catnip for Yuri's girls and last but not least Seung with a mermaid shaped blanket. 

Yuri was offered two more shots while they were unpacking. And slowly things started to spin and swirl around him. 

And at some point, he fell sideways on the blanket next to Makkachin and was unable to get up again. 

"Will someone help me?" He asks towards the ceiling, his eyes closed because they got heavy and his fingers tangled in Makkachin's hair. 

Someone flops down next to him, pulling their fingers through his hair. He might have recognized the movement if he wasn't so wasted. 

"What do you need Yurio?" Yuuri asks without his glasses on- oh! 

"Chris broke your glasses." Yuri slurs, rolling onto his back. "Stupid Chris." 

"Hey! I apologized!" Chris shouts from where he is dancing with Mila away from the mattresses. Joined by JJ, Emil, Leo and Phichit. Kenjirou fallen asleep by the center of the mattresses, wrapped up in a blanket by Yuuri.

"Yurio. What do you need."  Yuuri asks again gently. "Did you have too much to alcohol?" 

Yuri starts to laugh. Like earnestly laughing as if he heard the most amazing joke in the world. 

"What the hell are you talking about!" Yuri shrieks, rolling over and curling into a ball clutching his belly. 

Yuuri can't hold back his laughing, pulling Yuri upright by his arms. "If you're going to throw up don't do it lying down Yurio." 

"Or on my mattress." Viktor says, suddenly hovering over both of them. "Will you come dance with us?" 

Yuri needs some help getting up, but he is almost steady on his feet with some support from both Viktor and Yuuri. 

"Dance dance dance. I'm the best dancer in town." Yuri suddenly shouts, wrapping his arms around Viktors neck. "Lift me up you old shit. Show me what you are made of." 

Viktor laughs loudly, his own face red with alcohol as he throws Yuri up into the air. 

"Viktor be careful!" Yuuri says as Yuri's head almost bumps against the ceiling. "You shouldn't be lifting anyone but me, you know." He adds with a pout. 

Viktor caught Yuri in an odd angle, almost stumbling. "My fiancé is getting jealous Yurio, I'm going to have to hand you over." 

Yuri made a noise at the back of his throat, still dizzy from being spun in the air. "Handed over, wha?" Before Mila had her arms wrapped around him and Katsudon and Viktor danced together. 

"Koshmarik, look at you all grown up!  Mila says happily in Russian, swinging Yuri around as if he weighted nothing. "Drinking with me, finally." 

Yuri slumps forward, unable to keep his legs stretched anymore for the lifting. "Mila I'm tired." Sounding like a little kid all of sudden. "Put me down."

"Nooooo you haven't danced with me tonight. Don't leave me disappointed." She whines, pulling his limp body against hers. 

He sighs, leaning his full body weight against her. "Why you always gotta-" He yawns loudly. "Have your way?" 

Mila shrugs, hugging him closer. "This is the first birthday you invited me for." 

"I think Viktor invited you." He mumbled into her shoulder, unable to keep his eyes open now. "Mila... 'S Chris dancing with JJ or am I hallucinating?" 

Mila looks over his shoulder towards the indeed dancing JJ and Chris. "Yes they totally are. All for your birthday." 

Yuri shook his head, his knees giving out and Mila slowly brings him down to one of the mattresses. 

"Do you need some sleep, Koshmarik?" She asks, accepting the blanket Yuuri hands her over. "We'll wake you up when it's your birthday." 

Yuri fell asleep without a thought blinking in his mind and Makkachin nuzzling at his side. 

♔♔♔♔♔

"Yurio. Yurio. Yuuuurio!" Viktor calls, shaking Yuri's shoulders and bouncing the mattress. 

Yuri groans, rolling over and looking at Viktor. "Oh my God. I feel-"

"Horrible? That tends to happen after the shots, but-" 

"Reborn!" Yuri says, pushing Viktor away from him and standing up, waking up Leo and Makkachin in the process. 

Yuuri just came rounding the corner from the kitchen with a trey of cupcakes and candles. 

Mila started to wake up Seung and JJ.

"We have a good drinker here than." Viktor says, clasping Yuri's back, pretty sure Yuei was still drunk. "We're just waking up the sleepyheads because it's nearing 3:47, the time little Yurio came out of his mothers-"

"I made cupcakes!" Yuuri says, turning the music down enough to be heard without yelling. "Let's all gather and wait for Yurio to turn 16." 

Everyone starts to wake up, drinking some water or Moscow Mule. Wrapping themselves up in their blankets and sitting back into the circle. 

Yuuri places the cupcakes in the center and leans back into Viktors side. 

"Speech Yurio." Viktor encourages, watching the clock on the wall. "You have two minutes." 

Chris starts to chant, "Speech. Speech. Speech. Speech!" Before Kenjirou and Phichit join in. 

Yuri groans in embarrassment, pulling his knees to his chest. "I don't know what to say. Why don't you give a speech Viktor, since you enjoy talking so much." 

"Nope, this is your moment Yurio, now go, the clock is ticking." 

Yuri rolls his eyes, not looking anyone in the eyes. "Well..." 

He huffs, the room too hot and the music still buzzing in the background. His head still too light to think straight. "I didn't think anyone would come today, so thanks for that I guess." 

Everyone keeps silent, looking at him with soft smiles on their faces and a swell in their hearts for Yuri's words. 

"I... Haven't really enjoyed my birthday ever before, not because of bad company- or where I was at the time... It was just never the time to be happy and celebrating. But apparently, now it is." 

Yuuri blames the tears on the alcohol and sugar. While Viktor doesn't blame the tears on anything but his little Yuri growing up and getting to face himself.

"So uhm... Thank you for coming and drinking with me, even if I have no actual clue of what's real right now and what not." Yuri takes a deep breath, checking the clock. "Well, I'm 16 now, so... Big things are coming." 

Viktor is the first one the cheer, but the others follow immediately. 

"One wish Yurio." Phichit says after Yuuri lights the candle on the cupcake. 

Yuri leans forward and closes his eyes, thankful for the steadying hand holding his shirt back. 

"I wish to wake up motivated everyday, to become better everyday." Before blowing the fire out in one go. 

"That's a beautiful wish Yurio." Yuuri says genuinely, ruffling his blond hair, before Kenjirou shrieks, "You're not supposed to say your wish out loud now it will never come true!"

"Oh. My. God. Yuri won't be motivated for anything in his life ever again!" Phichit says mortified. "Can you continue as a skater now?!" 

"I-I should call Yakov?" Yuri asks, suddenly unsure. "Will this effect my entire future or only my skating career?" 

"I can't believe it! On his own birthday!" Emil cries out, burying his face in his hands.  "Oh why didn't anyone stop him!"

The more experienced drinkers of the group share a look. "Uhm... Let's all calm down." Yuuri suggests. 

"Nothing will happen to Yuri..." Georgi says dryly, "Can we eat cupcakes now?" 

Mila clears her throat, wrapping her arms around Yuri's waist. "There's nothing wrong Koshmarik. If you repeat it in your head now-"

"It won't be the same." Yuri says darkly, his sad face turning into a pout. 

JJ sighs, "Just put another candle on, and hurry up now, these smell delicious." 

Yuuri quickly scrambles for another candle and the lighter. "Reverse!" Viktor takes a deep breath, kissing Yuuri on the cheek. "Now make a wish Yurio."

Yuri closes his eyes, leans forward and blows it out in one straight movement. 

'I wish to wake up every day and feel this loved.'

And he opens his eyes again. "I did it."

Everyone starts cheering again, startling Seung who'd fallen back asleep. "Everyone can grab a cupcake now." Yuuri presses, handing one to Viktor and taking one for himself. 

Everyone grabs a cupcake, except Seung who's too tired to do anything. And takes a bite out of it. 

"Yuuri that's so sweet!" Phichit says after taking his first bite. "I never knew you had such baking skills."

"Well..." Yuuri starts, leaning against Viktor. "Living with Viktor, I taught myself a lot about cooking in a very short time span." 

"You lived with me, why didn't you feel the need then?" 

Yuuri apologizes with his eyes and his mouth full of cupcake. "'M sorry Phichit." 

"Don't eat with your mouth full!" Yuri shrieks through a mouth filled with his entire cupcake. Icing on his cheeks and crumbles in his lap. 

"Look who's talking!" JJ says, his own cupcake gone as well, already reaching for another one. 

Yuri scrunches up his nose. "Who?" Making everyone laugh again and he couldn't help but join in and almost suffocate. 

♔♔♔♔♔

Whatever happened after 4 AM was beyond the skaters control. 

Everything got a little crazier and everyone a little drunker and energetic. The sleepiness from before vanished and the drinks were being passed around again, the music blasting on it's loudest setting and everyone was up dancing together.

Yuri doesn't know how he ended up in Chris' bathing suit, but he wore nothing else but it. 

Viktor lost his shirt somewhere along the way. Chris wore no pants. JJ wore a pair of cat ears. Mila's bra was stuffed between two mattresses. Yuuri still didn't have any glasses and the others weren't in Yuri's sight, so he wasn't sure how they were doing, but some were singing along to the music loudly and others were unpacking his cat-opoly.

He also doesn't know how he ended up in a dance competition with Viktor and Chris, whoever was the best twerker at the party with Mila and Yuuri as judges. 

"Honestly I think we should let someone else judge, because Yuuri would vote for Viktor anyway!" Chris says, moving from his squad position from the wall. "They sleep together, Yuuri can't vote for anyone else without being an ass for it." 

Yuri needs a moment to think. "Whoa, you guys sleep together?" Blinking owlishly at them. 

Yuuri face palms and Viktor gasps in mock surprise. "We are?!" 

Chris and Mila laugh, before calling over JJ. "You should help us judge who has the best twerking booty." 

JJ's eyes widen. "I was born for this day." Before sinking to his knees on eye level of the skaters booties. 

Mila counts down. "Twerkers ready, set? Go!" 

Viktor was practically humping the wall, his knees bend not nearly low enough. While Chris' squad was way too deep, making his legs move along with his booty. And last but not least Yuri's technique was good and his position well, but his movements were uncoordinated and sluggish.

"Oh my God, you all suck!" JJ snorts, Mila and Yuuri joining in involuntarily. 

"Yeah this is pretty bad. We should try this again when we're all sober." Yuuri suggests, making Chris bump his fist against the wall angrily. 

"It doesn't matter we all suck. One sucks more than the other!" 

Yuri stops twerking as well, tiredly leaning against the wall. "I think I won." Viktor snorts. "Oh and why is that?" 

"Becaaaause!" Yuri slurs, blinking his eyes open. "It's my birthday."

Chris walks away, shaking his head as if he was incredibly ridiculed. Before Yuuri says, "Well, I can't argue with that..." 

"That officially makes Yuri the best twerker at the party." JJ announces, before leaving for the singing group. Yuri cheers, willingly going into Mila's congratulating hug. 

"I'm a winner!" 

Yuuri and Viktor join in the hug, chanting that Yuri was indeed the winner. How silly it may sound. 

"Oh Yurio, we aren't done for today though!" Viktor says promising. "We have one more surprise ready for you and I think right now-"

That's when the bell rang. 

"I'll go get it!" Yuri says, pushing away Mila and Yuuri in the rush to get to the door. "Are we expecting anyone else?!" 

Yuri stumbles after opening the door, his mind a haze and filled with clouds, before some seem to clear. 

A man by the door coughs deeply over the sound of the music, startling Yuri a little and making him look up. 

"Oh hello." Yuri purrs lowly, leaning against the door what should have looked seductively but actually looked more clumsily. 

The officer in front of him looks incredibly uncomfortable. His eyes shifting to the mess inside the apartment back to the mess of blond haired bathing suit wearing man in front of him. 

"Excuse me, sir. I'm officer Altin. There's been a noise complaint-" 

Yuri turns back to the apartment with wide eyes, before shrieking. "YOU GUYS GOT ME A STRIPPER?!" 

Everyone suddenly looks up, standing up and rushing to the door. "Oh my God you guys got Yuri a stripper!" Mila happily calls, helping Yuri drag the officer into the apartment. 

"I've never been to a stripper party!" Kenjirou says, but doesn't back down while helping the others pull the officer into the room. 

Emil and Leo are starting to whoop, abandoning the cat-opoly game to inspect the stripper as well. 

"What? No!" The stripper shouts angrily. Trying to push away the arms from his uniform. "I'm a real officer! I-"

"Viktor, you got Yurio a stripper?!" Yuuri asks, surprised didn't know that.

"Oh well," Viktor says. "I'm always in for a surprise. HAPPY BIRTHDAY YURIO!" He yells over the other people. Making them all cheer with excitement. 

"Guys you need to stop now, I got a complaint and-" 

"I have a complaint." Chris announces, standing right in front of the perplexed officer. "Why are you still wearing all your clothes?" 

Everyone starts laughing, bouncing on the music around the stripper. 

"No, I'm an actual officer, please-" 

Yuri giggles, slumping into the officers side. "You're too hot to be a cop." 

"You can be a naked cop!" Mila suggests, working on the buttons of the mans shirt, before Yuri finds something hard against the mans pants. 

"Whoa. And this is almost like a real gun-" Holding it up and pulling the trigger. 

The gun shot got everyone out of their haze. 

Everyone fell silent and their eyes went wide, watching the gaping hole in the ceiling and the noise still ringing in their ears. 

"Oh my God." Yuri whispers, looking at the gun in his hand with astonishment. "You're a real officer?"

The music was turned off by Yuuri, who angrily hissed at Viktor. "You said you hired a stripper." 

But even Viktors voice was shaking slightly. "No, I said I'm always in for a surprise." 

Yuri couldn't breathe, handing over the gun into the unamused officers hand. 

♔♔♔♔♔

Yuri sighs, sitting on the front porch of the apartment building. His knees drawn to his chest and a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. 

The officer was still inside the building. Checking if the ceiling wasn't going to drop down after the gunshot and making sure the neighbors from above Yuuri and Viktors apartment weren't hurt. 

Murdering someone on his birthday, would have just been Yuri's luck. 

He sighs, his phone in his lap for if any shocking news came out. He didn't want to be inside now, he felt too warm, his ears hurt and he was embarrassed beyond repair. 

How could he have been so stupid. A stripper dressed as an officer? Yeah right. He completely despises himself. 

Suddenly his phone goes off. Yuri checks the caller ID and cannot help but sigh sadly, unable to click away. 

"Dedushka?" Yuri asks into the phone, whispering because of the tingling in his ears. 

"Yurochka, are you okay?" His grandfathers low gruff voice sounds through the receiver, as if he'd just woken up. 

"I'm okay..." He lies. Feeling cold, foolish and a little sick. "Totally fine."

"Viktor send me a message Yurochka. Are you hurt?" 

Yuri wants to groan. Why was Viktor always mingling in his business? "I'm not hurt dedushka. Just a little shocked." 

"Do I have to come pick you up?" 

Yuri thinks for a moment, because he was longing for his grandfathers warm tea and hugs. His own bed and some silence. 

"I don't mind Yurochka. I can be there in 45 minutes." 

He sighs, but declines. "No... I'll be staying here, finish the party. We can still go eating together tomorrow?"

His grandfather chuckles lowly. "Of course we can, after you've seen a doctor." 

"I'm not hurt, dedushka." Yuri whines, despite the smile tugging at his lips.

"I'll believe that after the doctor tells me so." 

"Okay..." Yuri says, thinking his grandfather could use some sleep. "I see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow Yurochka. Happy birthday." His grandfather adds as if it was almost an afterthought. 

"Bye dedushka." Yuri ends the call without another word. The air he breathes out coming out in clouds in the cold night. 

"Got someone worried?" A voice behind him asks. Yuri looks up and sees the officer walking out of the building with his hands in his pockets. 

Yuri nods faintly. A blush high on his cheeks. "I-I'm sorry about what happened. That was completely ridiculous."

"Hey now," The officer says gently, crouching down next to Yuri. "You guys were drinking, not expecting anyone at this hour, I get it." 

Yuri looks skeptical. "You do?"

Officer Altin nods. "I do. I'm not arresting you or pressing charges." Yuri's eyes widen in surprise. "See it as a birthday present from the police station." 

Yuri takes a relieved breath. "Thank you. I... Yes, thank you a lot." 

Officer Altin nods, standing back up and holding out a hand for Yuri. "Now, it's cold outside and you're not wearing a lot," Yuri blushes brighter, thinking of the ridiculous bathing suit he wore underneath the blanket. "I suggest you go inside and continue celebrating on a quieter note." 

Yuri nods rapidly. "We will. Thank you again." 

"No problem." 

Yuri starts to walk back into the apartment, his face a mixture of happiness and a pout. Glad he wasn't arrested, but sad the party ended on such a note. 

"Uhm mister Plisetsky?" 

Yuri turns around to see the officer still standing by the buildings property. "Yes?"

"I left my number for you inside... For if you, uhm, ever have an emergency or whatever, give a call." 

Yuri stares at him for a long moment, before nodding. "I might. Goodnight officer."

"Otabek." 

"Yuri."

Otabek nods a few times, before walking towards the police cruiser parked by the building. "Happy birthday."

Yuri stares after him, completely perplexed. "I-I guess so." 

♔♔♔♔♔

The next morning, when everyone was still asleep, Yuuri, Viktor and Yuri sat in the kitchen together. Nursing hangovers and some coffee. 

"But, what was the surprise from yesterday. You never told me later?" Yuri asks suddenly, whispering due to his headache. 

Yuuri and Viktor share a glance. "You were so drunk yesterday, you hadn't noticed we didn't give our presents yet."

Yuri frowns, thinking if he could recall anything he got from Yuuri and Viktor. "I guess not." 

Viktor disappears into the living room and returns with one big box, wrapped in baby pink paper. 

"We thought long and hard about this present, so we hope you'll like it." 

Yuri's movements were slow and stiff, but he managed to rip the paper. The first present was a beautiful flower crown. 

It was original and looked incredibly real with the branches and leaves, plus some sparkles and lights that blended in naturally. "This is pretty."

Yuuri smiles proudly. "Now there is more." 

Yuri laid the crown on the table gently before opening the rest of the present. First thing he got was a beautiful pair of tights. Green fishnet tights with beautiful green leafs and flowers woven into it, matching the flower crown. 

"How did you get this made?" Yuri wondered, almost too scared to ruin the tights to touch them. 

"We searched for a long while, but we finally found someone with the what we wanted." Viktor informs with a smile on his face. "But there's even more."

Yuri kept going deeper into the box, finding gloves that matched the tights and underneath that a full forest fairy skating costume, matching all the other items. 

"Oh my... Did Yakov tell you about-"

"He told us that your theme would be centered around Fairies this season, but you couldn't find the right costume, so we decided to go on a hunt." Yuuri said with a growing smile to Yuri's amazement. 

"This will look jusr perfect..." He breathes, thinking of what his grandfather would say. "I'll be dancing as Tinkerbell, my grandfather used to read it to me all the time. This'll look..." 

"Magical." Viktor fills in, wrapping his arm around Yuri's shoulders. "We hope yesterday with officer Altin didn't make you feel like your birthday was ruined. Everyone had a good time." 

"We hope you did as well." Yuuri says, ruffling Yuri's hair. 

"Stop coddling me." Yuri grumbles, shrugging them both off. "I had a good time. Okay? Happy?"

"Yes, incredibly happy." Yuuri says, sounding accomplished. 

Viktor just cheers, waking up all the guests in process. 

So maybe, Yuri wouldn't hate his birthday if he got to spend it with these idiots from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading- 
> 
> Sorry for grammar mistakes, I'm dyslexic and not English so I really try, I hope nothing bothered you and else I'm all ears. Thank you for reading and I looove comments, :D
> 
> Inspiration from Yuri's tights:  
> https://www.etsy.com/nl/listing/511375821/citroen-blossom-visnet-panty-s


End file.
